Memories Won't Be The End Of Me
by Curious Calamity
Summary: What would happen if you lost someone you loved? Would you cry? Be sad? Or just go on with life? One-shot
_**So I'm getting into SU oneshots. I apologize if they are ooc as I am used to writing about pokemon characters**_

 _ **So uh ya (and this is linked to Colors In A faded Memory)**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Set around the time Steven was born)**_

 _ **.**_

The stars shone bright in the black abyss known as the sky, the specks of light adding to the ever beautiful light of the moon . An owl hooted, soaring throughout the night in search for prey while crickets chirped symphonically.

A cliff stood out in this time of peace, moonlight bathing every crevice and point. Draping all in its soft glow.

Footsteps echoed throughout this near silent night as a small gem walked up to another. The one sitting on the cliff.

They sat in silence for a bit, feeling saddened by all around them.

And how a few words could make a difference.

"Everything I ever did was for her."

Pearl looked up at the stars, a pink scabbard clutched to her chest.

A bitter smile was etched on her face, thinking of all the times she shared with the said woman

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"They say you in order to love someone you have to love yourself."

She chuckled, more tears managing to get out of her eyes

"Heh. Bullshit"

Amethyst gaped at Pearls choice of words, she hadn't seen Pearl this broken since.. Ever. (Let alone use a curse.. Well, since Rose announced her pregnancy, anyway)

It was as if she forgot Amethyst was even there

"I have never loved myself. In fact, I don't care less."

Amethysts eyes widened, "P.." She hesitantly reached out to the older gem, but stopped as she kept going.

"But her.. Oh god.. I loved her so much."

Amethysts flinched, hope shattering in a thousand tiny pieces.

She gazed up at Pearls broken face, seeing the fresh tear marks running down her cheeks.

She had never seen her so broken, so sad, so.. Defeated.

Like she had no purpose.

"When she was with me. I forgot about what hating myself felt like."

Amethyst placed an arm on the older gems shoulder, only to have it shrugged off

"You have us P, and we'll always love you."

"But can't you see?" She whispered, her fingers turning an even whiter shade from gripping onto Roses sword with such strength "Nothing will ever be the same.. She's gone, Amethyst. We'll never see her again. We lost our friend. We lost our leader. I'm nothing on my own.. I am just a Pearl, after all."

"You're not just a Pearl, P." Amethyst stopped, looking up at the other gem once more, "You're something more, something better. Just trust me on that one... Besides, in the end, we still have Garnet to lead us.." Amethyst stopped for a moment, only to sit next to the other gem instead of stand. "Well, when Ruby and Sapphire make up again."

She sighed as she thought about the other gems. Sure, she was excited when it came down to finally meeting them. But, it was a shame it was under.. These circumstances.

Pearl sighed, slouching over once more, not bothering to look up at the stars any longer. (They were her former leaders favorite thing to look at.. Besides him)

She didn't flinch as the scabbard slipped from her fingers, dropping onto the ground below.

Amethyst felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

She knew how Pearl felt (well, not in the same sense.. But..)

The first time she had someone that cared for her after all her time alone. Left them without a second thought. (Unbeknownst to her, Rose actually had thought about it)

She placed her arm around the other gems shoulder, mentally sighing in relief as the other gem didn't shrug her off.

They sat like that for awhile, basking in their sorrows.

They didn't hear the sound of the warp pad, neither did they see the light of the said transportation device. So they didn't see the two- no three gems slowly walking up to them.

"You said they would be here.." One sighed, running a hand through her curly black locks. "I guess you were right, as usual."

The other, turned her head, looking at the black haired gem. She smiled slightly, though sadly.

She balanced a small certain demi gem in her arms, the said gems head was resting on her shoulder.

Steven snored slightly, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. In his hand, a fistful of Sapphires hair. (He liked it.. For some reason.. Hmm, strange)

"I wonder what they will say.." Ruby muttered, looking down.

"You know I can't see the exact future, Ruby." Sapphire said, shifting in a way so that Steven was still comfortable, "You have experienced that first hand."

Ruby sighed, nodding slightly.

She still wasn't used to be unfused for this long a time. She felt so.. Empty. She couldn't see the future in this state. She wasn't as confident as she could be in Garnet.. She felt alone,

But still, she couldn't stand to be like that with Sapphire on the occurring matter. The said gem had thought they should let their leader go, letting her make sure her last wish was in the right hands.

But didn't Sapphire see? It wasn't that easy! Nothing is! You can't just let something go with the snap of your fingers.. It takes time!

Or forever..

But then again.. Sapphire could see into the future.

Ruby stopped, she wasn't going to think this over at this moment.. There were two gems that needed some cheering up.

Hand in hand,(hey! They still loved each other!) The two gems walked up the cliff, stopping beside the two gems.

Amethyst looked up, a skill smile on her face as she looked at the two other gems.

Pearl didn't do anything, though, she continued to look at her feet. Sapphire signed, knowingly full well why she was like this. She and Ruby had known of Pearls feelings for their former leader after all.

She glanced at Ruby, who blankly stared back, clearly not knowing what to make of the situation.

Sapphire mentally groaned, Of course. This certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Pearl.." Sapphire started, before feeling something tug at her hair. She looked down, (having gotten used to having her bangs obscuring her vision) Stevens chubby face looked back at her, those familiar brown eyes full of wonder.

"What do you want, Steven?"

She didn't care about whispering her question, she did want to get Pearl out of her sulking state, after all.

The baby made a cooing noise, before pointing at Pearl, waving his tiny hand around frantically.

Sapphire smiled softly, before patting his head.

"Pearl, I think he wants you."

That definitely got Pearl back up.

"W-what? No! I-I-"

"Pearl," Sapphire was surprised to hear Ruby's voice, "Steven isn't Rose. He never will be. But he was her final wish.. Shouldn't you be happy that he's here? Besides," Ruby smiled slightly, placing a hand on the baby's head, "he's a sweet little guy."

Pearl had yet to look up, but at least she had lost that sulking look.. Now she looked like she was in deep thought.

 _Nice job, Ruby._

Amethyst, who hadn't said anything in the current discussion as of yet, stood up, looking over to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Can I hold him? I haven't been able to hold the little guy yet.. You know.."

Ruby looked over to her, Sapphire only shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just be careful of your hair, though."

Amethyst nodded, before Sapphire handed Steven to her.

Steven grunted, seemingly angry that he wasn't given to the person he wanted, but he lay down all the same, a lazy smile on his chubby face.

Amethyst smiled softly, patting his tiny back.

And then-

"Ow!"

Steven had tugged her hair, hard.

"Steven!"

The baby giggled, keeping the hair balled up in his fist. He didn't tug again, however, much to Amethysts relief. But her scalp still hurt.

Sapphire scooted closer to Ruby. Cupping her hand over her mouth, she whispered: "This is why I said watch your hair."

"I hear you, you know!"

Sapphire could only grin, rolling her eye at Amethyst.

"You saw this, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?"

"Annnd I'm going to take that as a yes."

Sapphire nudged her girlfriend, hearing her joking tone.

"Oh come on. Let's get back to the point." She nodded over to where Amethyst and Pearl sat, "Look."

"Amethyst! Be careful with him! Humans are fragile!"

"Oh don't worry, P! He's fine!" She booped Stevens nose, getting a giggle as a response from the child, "See? Nothin' to worry about."

Pearl grumbled, "Oh, just give him to me."

Amethyst rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue. "Fine."

The baby cooed, now happy that he was with the one he had originally wanted to be handed to.

He reached up, tapping her gem lightly as if he was mesmerized by the smooth, pale, surface.

He put his arm down after a few taps, before snuggling up to her chest, sighing with content.

"I suppose he is rather.. Cute."

Amethyst elbowed her in the arm, "See! We told ya! He isn't so bad! And its kinda like Rose is still with us!"

Everything stopped there, the clearing being bathed in silence once again.

Amethyst stared at the other gems, thoroughly confused, before covering her mouth when she came to the realization.

"Oh! Pearl! Uh-"

"You're right."

"..What?"

Ruby and Amethyst gaped at the gem, surprised at her answer.

"He is a part of her.. Her last wish, like Ruby said.. And he is rather.. Enjoyable to be around, say to the least. I guess I could live with him.. He will be a Crystal Gem in the end."

Pearl cracked a smile, picking her head up and looking up at all the other gems, her face now dry of her tears.

"Ya! Crystal Gems!" Amethyst put her fist in the middle of all the gems.

"What are you doing, Amethyst?"

"Really? You guys don't know the team cheer thing?"

"..What?"

The others gems didn't go into civilization as much as Amethyst did, so they had no idea what the hell she was talking about

"Fine, put your hand in the middle and on the count of three, yell Crystal gems."

Ruby shrugged, putting her fist in the middle automatically. There was no harm in doing this, after all.

Sapphire followed, and lastly Pearl did as well.

"One. Two. Three. Crystal gems!"

It was mainly Amethyst that yelled that, but it did lighten the mood.

A slight yawn interrupted their conversation, however.

"Come on guys, let's bring Steven back to the van. We do have to start working on the house again tomorrow."

The other gems nodded at Sapphires statement, getting ready to leave.

Pearl handed Steven to Ruby, who carefully(but wisely) held the child away from her wild hair.

Amethyst turned to Pearl, who was the only one on the ground at this point. She held out a hand, willing to help the taller gem up.

Pearl smiled slightly, taking Amethysts outstretched hand as she pulled herself up.

And, in the silent of the night, the 5 gems walked back toward the warp pad,(well, carried in the ever so young Stevens case)

With that single whoosh, the gems had left the night behind them

And the single scabbard lying at the top of the cliff.

I _**had originally outlined it in November.**_

 _ **Whoops**_

 _ **But for once.. I'm proud of this. I really like it.. Damn this is new.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_

Bonus:

A pink feline leapt from stone to stone, trying to get to the top of this mountain.

Something was calling him to go there. He didn't know what. But he knew it was important enough that he left his home in the desert for it.

The stones were highly unstable, due to his knowledge, so halfway, when the floating stones were beginning to crumble, he roared, opening a hole in the space around him. He quickly leapt into the warp hole before it could close. By now he used use to the feel of warping, so the lightheadedness did not affect him.

 **This way**

He didn't know who the voice belonged too, yet it seemed familiar.. But he couldn't place it.

He leapt up once more, easily clawing up the mountainside.

With a final leap with his strong haunches, he had made it to the top if the mountain.

Nothing much was up there, the lion noted, tail flicking in annoyance. Until something caught his eyes amidst the foliage and grass.

Something unnaturally pink. (Like himself.)

 **That's it..**

He walked over to the.. Thing.

He had no clue what it was, though it looked like it was used to contain something.

He cocked his head, decoding whether or not he should keep this.. Strange device.

He flicked his ears, oh well. Why not.

He carefully gripped it with his front paws, holding it upright. He summoned his pocket dimension, before carefully pushing the sword inside.

Once the deed had been done, he sighed and waited, seeing if there was more the voice wanted.

Silence.

The lion growled, turning around.

He gathered up his strength once more, and let out a mighty roar.

Yet another warp opened up, and without a second thought, the lion had jumped in.

As soon as the hole closed, the clearing was once again in silence.


End file.
